La Guarida del Rey
by TheFortune
Summary: Han pasado muchos años para Kaneki, todos quienes conocía han muerto, así que en Estados Unidos se forjó una nueva vida, rindiendo homenaje a los que ya se han ido. Fury le da una misión a Natasha, quiere que investigue a cierto personaje peliblanco que en poco tiempo se hizo con el control de los bajos fondos de la ciudad. No hay ninguna... (resumen completo dentro)
1. La Guarida

Resumen:

Han pasado muchos años para Kaneki, todos quienes conocía han muerto, así que en Estados Unidos se forjó una nueva vida, rindiendo homenaje a los que ya se han ido.  
Fury le da una misión a Natasha, quiere que investigue a cierto personaje peliblanco que en poco tiempo se hizo con el control de los bajos fondos de la ciudad.  
No hay ninguna información sobre él, y ni siquiera saben como luce su rostro, eso debe cambiar.  
Hay rumores sobre él, la mayoría desagradables.  
Nick Fury mira un archivo.  
Iniciativa Vengadores.  
Pasa las páginas con los posibles miembros, cada una con diversa información e imágenes, se detiene en una anormalmente vacía:  
-Mukade, el Ciempiés.  
Nacionalidad: desconocida.  
Edad: desconocida.  
Habilidades:Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, desconocidas.  
Ubicación: La Guarida del Rey, New York.  
Algunos bocetos e imágenes borrosas ocupan un poco mas de espacio.  
Fury pasó un dedo por la ubicación. ¿Después de todo ese tiempo lo habían encontrado, o sería solo una coincidencia?  
Garabateó algo junto a la ubicación.  
¿El Rey de un Ojo?

* * *

Esto fue solo algo que llegó a mi mente y quedó enterrado en mi computador, no creo que lo vaya a a continuar, y si lo hago probablemente estos capítulos cambiaran bastante y será al menos después de que finalice alguna de mis otras historias, pero me pareció buena idea subirlo.

* * *

La Guarida del Rey no estaba demasiado llena, Natasha fácilmente consiguió un buen lugar en la barandilla, entre hombres y mujeres con ropa costosa y copas de vino en las manos. Desagradable.  
Para la ocasión llevaba una peluca rubia y un vestido verde hasta los tobillos, con tacones. No resaltaba, si no que parecía una mujer más entre todas.  
Un camarero pasó junto a ella, tomó una copa y degustó. Era buen vino. No lo esperaba.  
El sonido de conversación cesó. Ella suspiró. Finalmente comenzaba su razón de estar allí. Dirigió su mirada hacia el piso bajo ella, donde un hombre gordo en un traje plateado sostenía un micrófono.  
-¡Damas y caballeros, aquí Steve Harvey, presentador de esta noche!- gritó el hombre con entusiasmo, extendiendo los brazos. Los focos del techo se encendieron, iluminando el piso en el que el hombre estaba, y siendo recibido con aplausos emocionados. Natasha encendió la cámara en su collar.- ¡Desde este momento se cierra la mesa de apuestas hasta que finalice la primera parte de esta noche!, ¡Recuerden que como siempre no hay devoluciones ni se aceptan reclamos, todos estamos aquí por nuestra propia voluntad!, ¡o al menos algunos!- lo último fue acompañado por una risa general.-¡Sin más preámbulos comencemos!  
Dos hombres corpulentos entraron empujando a un chico de unos 20 años, era bastante musculoso. Desataron la cuerda en sus manos y la venda en sus ojos, luego lo empujaron junto al presentador, que le tomo la mano y la levantó.  
-¡Le conocen como el Chino!- hubo varios murmullos, incluso algunos gritos enojados.- ¡Y al parecer algunos lo reconocen!, ¡El Chino es un conocido carterista de la zona, probablemente le haya robado a la mitad de los que están aquí, yo incluido!- varios abucheos se escucharon, algunas cosas fueron arrojadas al Chino.- Tranquilos, tranquilos…, bien, ahora, ¡El Chino no es solo un carterista, no, no señor, sino que es un excelente peleador, ha enviado a varios policías al hospital, solo con sus manos desnudas!- el Chino intentó correr, pero un paso de los matones a su alrededor lo hizo quedarse en su lugar.  
\- Como verán, el Chino no está muy feliz de estar aquí…- paró de hablar un momento, para dejar que las risas se propagasen, feliz con el resultado continuó- ¡Pero no te preocupes Chino, somos generosos!, ¡Si ganas, te llevarás diez mil dólares contigo!- esto capto el interés del Chino, su mirada parecía un poco menos recelosa. La gente gritaba como monos aulladores, bastante impar de la ropa costosa que llevaban. Natasha captó varias frases como "más te vale ganar", "recupera mi dinero" y "da un buen espectáculo".  
-¡Entonces!-continuó Steve, y empujó a un lado al Chino, dando unos pasos más al centro del área iluminada.-¡El Chino es nuestro retador!, ¿pero contra quien luchará?  
La gente gritaba y gritaba, muchas palabras y nombres extraños llegaron a los oídos de Natasha, aunque no pudo distinguirlos muy bien.  
-¡Para esta decisión hemos tenido en cuenta el nivel del Chino, el de los policías que mandó al hospital, además de el de algunos de nuestros trabajadores que sufrieron su furia al capturarlo!  
El ruido era enorme, la gente estaba desesperada por saber.  
-¡LES PRESENTO AL ÚNICO, AL INIGUALABLE, AL PODEROSO, SÁDICO Y MORTAL…  
Natasha se acarició las sienes, iba a tener un dolor de cabeza después de esto.  
-…MUKADE, EL CIEMPIÉS!

* * *

Yo solo imaginaba a un presentador, y todo lo que llegaba a mi mente era Steve Harvey, tengo problemas.


	2. La Pelea

Si Natasha creía que no podía haber más ruido, se equivocó, pues este se duplico. La gente gritaba, reía e incluso saltaba. Algunos hombres se abrazan entre si diciendo que ya habían ganado. Alguien abrió una botella de champagne en algún lugar cerca de ella, y de repente se encontró rociada.

Jodido Fury.

El había sido el que la había enviado allí, quería que investigara sobre ese tipo, el ciempiés. Primero tuvo que averiguar sobre como elegían a la clientela, al parecer se daba una tarjeta a los clientes, eso fue una dificultad. La tarjeta solo se daba a hombres, y estaba registrada con su nombre y rostro. Las mujeres eran proveídas por el establecimiento, asique no había necesidad de llevar. Aunque en caso de querer, el hombre podía adjuntar dos, y solo dos nombres de mujer junto a él en la tarjeta, y estos no podían ser removidos al menos de la muerte de una de las mujeres. Bastardos machistas. Al principio pensó en llamar a Clint, pero entonces descubrió que además debías haber sido recomendado por algún cliente. Genial.

Entonces tuvo que coquetearles a varios cerdos que había visto frecuentar el lugar, hasta que después de una semana dio con uno que tenía una vacante en su tarjeta. El hombre en cuestión ahora mismo se encontraba inconsciente en el baño, cualquiera que lo revisase lo adjudicaría a una borrachera.

Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía que recapitular, tenía que hacer lo que vino a hacer. Observar y grabar.

Mukade entró al círculo de luz en el suelo, él no tenía ningún matón que lo empujase, estaba allí por su propia voluntad.  
Desde donde estaba, ella solo podía ver su espalda.

La primera impresión de Natasha Romanoff sobre Mukade, el Ciempiés, fue que era un hombre extraño.

Tenía cabello blanco desordenado, era musculoso y atlético, y a lo largo de su espalda había un gran tatuaje negro de un ciempiés, con diferentes diseños en cada sección del cuerpo, una especia de aureola sobre la que estaba la cabeza del insecto. Que creativo.  
Luego captó algunos detalles, como algunas partes de su piel se veían plateadas, otras oscuras y rosadas. Cicatrices, muchas cicatrices, de todas formas, texturas y tamaños. Las más notorias eran unas en el centro de su espalda, una era enorme y ligeramente circular, pero sus bordes eran completamente indefinidos, como si lo que la provocó tuviese bordes irregulares. La otra era bastante extraña, eran dos líneas paralelas a lo largo de su columna, con algunas interrupciones de piel sin mella.

Entonces Mukade levantó los brazos, y la multitud enloqueció por él, especialmente las mujeres, y la gente comenzó a corear su nombre, y él se dio la vuelta.

La segunda impresión de Natasha Romanoff sobre Mukade, el ciempiés, fue que era un hombre inquietante.

Llevaba una máscara, una máscara negra con una gran sonrisa en ella y un cierre entre los dientes, con un parche que cubría su ojo derecho. También se extendía por su cuello, solo su ojo izquierdo estaba al descubierto, el que era castaño, pero… Natasha no estaba segura, pero no parecía solo castaño, ¿quizás era un efecto de la luz?, como fuera, desde donde estaba no podía estar segura.  
Llevaba un collar militar, chapas de identificación. Y en su estómago estaba la misma enorme cicatriz de su espalda, lo que la provocó, le había atravesado. Notó un brillo en su mano izquierda, Natasha entrecerró los ojos, ¿un anillo de matrimonio?  
Intentó determinar su edad, pero la máscara lo hacía difícil, basándose en su cuerpo, estimó entre veinte y treinta años. 

Pero lo que realmente la inquietaba, era su mirada.

Era igual que su propia mirada.

Pero peor.

-¡Espero que nadie se esté arrepintiendo de sus apuestas!- gritó el presentador con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Luchadores, prepárense!- el Chino lucía inseguro, la fama de Mukade, el Ciempiés, también se había extendido por la parte baja de la ciudad.-¡No hay de qué preocuparse, pequeño, esta lucha no es a muerte!- le dijo el presentador con un tono burlón. Lo que causó un ceño fruncido.

-¿¡Preparados!?

Chino resopló. Mukade se rompió un dedo.  
Natasha frunció el ceño, ¿fue su imaginación, o el ciempiés se rompió el dedo?, no, no había forma de que hiciera algo así, simplemente lo había tronado.

-¡Comiencen!

Steve retrocedió hasta el borde, quedando en el área al que no llegaba la luz. Había silencio, la multitud estaba expectante. Ambos peleadores estaban en posición, pero no se movían del lugar. La gente comenzó a abuchear, pero solo hacia el Chino, al parecer esta era la forma de actuar normal de Mukade.

Mukade levantó una mano, estaba pidiendo silencio, y le fue concedido casi inmediatamente; entonces habló.

-¡Parece que el Chino tiene miedo!

Las carcajadas resonaron en el lugar. Natasha podía imaginar la sonrisa burlona bajo la máscara.

-¿Quizás si le damos un aplauso afectuoso…?

El aplauso resonó, aunque de afectuoso no tenía nada, era una burla para provocar al chico.

Y funcionó.

El Chino se lanzó hacia adelante, un puñetazo certero al rostro, pero Kaneki era rápido y esquivo sin problemas, enviando al muchacho al suelo con un fuerte rodillazo al estómago.

Griterío y puños en alto. La gente enloquecía.

El sonrió bajo su máscara.

Caminó alrededor del muchacho, dándole tiempo de levantarse, ¿Cuál era la gracia en patear a alguien en el piso?

El chino se lanzó de nuevo, una oleada de puñetazos rápidos dirigidos al rostro.

Kaneki asintió para sí mismo, el chino no parecía un peleador cualquiera, ¿quizás entrenamiento en algún tipo de lucha?

Pero no era suficiente.

Esquivó fácilmente, entonces al ir retrocediendo se encontró contra la pared; cualquiera que estuviese mirando la lucha habría dicho que el Chino iba a acertar el golpe.

O quizás no.

Sus puños fueron detenidos en el aire por Kaneki, a unos centímetros de su cara, entonces le propinó un cabezazo y el Chino se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás. Bien. Un movimiento de brazo rápido y ahora había recibido un golpe en el oído derecho. Perfecto.

Eso le haría perder el equilibrio y precipitarse.

Y no se equivocó.

El joven lanzó un puñetazo amplio, y Kaneki lo bloqueó con el brazo izquierdo a un lado de su cabeza, mientras con el derecho le propinó un golpe a la mandíbula, y en su estupor momentáneo, un pisotón a la espinilla.

Kaneki sonrió ante el crujido familiar.

El chino había retrocedido a punto de caerse, una pierna y la mandíbula rota. Pero tendría un mejor final.  
Kaneki levantó la pierna y le dio una patada de talón, directo al estómago. El chino se estrelló contra la pared.

No se levantó.

La multitud enloqueció mientras Steve iba a comprobar el estado del chico.

Entonces se dirigió a Mukade y le levantó el brazo.

-¡Ganador por nocaut!, ¡El Rey Ciempiés se mantiene invicto!

El champagne voló por todos lados y mientras se iba, Natasha decidió que necesitaría una ducha.


	3. La Bienvenida

- _Acércate._

Jodido Fury.

En algún momento iba a tomar esas vacaciones que se habían acumulado por años y se iría a algún lugar muy soleado, alejado del mundo.

-Estas enojada.

Clint Barton, haciendo alarde de su habilidad para afirmar lo obvio.

-Solo acabemos con esto.

Clint le sonrió y le lanzó un puñado de tierra a la cara.

-Tienes que parecer convincente.

-Lo sé.

-Sería mejor si te revolcases en el suelo.

Ella suspiró, pero lo hizo.

-¿Y?

Clint asintió con una mano en la barbilla.

-Debo decir que ningún cerdo tiene esa gracia al revolcarse, debes estar orgullosa.

Ella le golpeó en el hombro, el rio.

-Bien, bien, ya es la hora, comencemos.

-¡Hasta mañana Muki!

-Hasta mañana Kat.

-¡Bye Mukade!

-Bye Angi.

-¡No te emborraches chico, mañana tienes un pez gordo!

-¡No se me ocurriría, eso es parte de tu trabajo!

-¡Buen trabajo Mukade!

-¡Buen trabajo a ti también!, oh y por favor, asegúrate de que alguien acompañe a las chicas a casa, no confío en el nuevo chofer.

-¿Qué?, ¡Pero si es mi hermano!

-Por eso lo digo…

-¡Ja!, ¡Maldito infeliz!, ¡Descansa!.

Kaneki hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras se iba, una sonrisa bajo su máscara, eran tan animados, el ambiente nunca cambiaba, a pesar de pérdidas y cambios, siempre se mantenían como una familia.

Año tras año.

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba así.

Obviamente ellos lo notaron. ¿Pero cómo no notarlo? Aun así nunca le preguntaron sobre ello, probablemente pensando que era su vida y ellos no tenían derecho a preguntar sobre ella, no después de todo lo que hizo por ellos.

Pero él sabía que les inquietaba.

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿no era por eso que había venido a estados unidos? Porque después de quedarse solo, intentó integrarse al mundo humano, y funcionó; pero después de unos años la poca gente que conocía en Tokyo ya comenzaba a inquietarse.

Cinco años era normal, diez regular, pero quince, veinte… tuvo que irse.

Y aquí estaba, pasando por lo mismo otra vez.

Pero esta gente era diferente, eran una familia que el mismo formó, se cuidaban los unos a los otros.

-¡Ayúdenme!

Paró de caminar, eso había sido un grito de mujer, ¿pero dónde?

-¡Por favor!

Corrió hacia adelante, pero después de unos momentos el callejón bifurcaba, no se hizo problema y subió por la pared hasta el techo, donde se quedó parado unos segundos, agudizando sus sentidos al máximo.

A la derecha.

Saltó a otro tejado y el ruido de forcejeo se hizo evidente. Finalmente encontró la fuente en un oscuro y sucio callejón.  
Saltó sobre la espalda del hombre derribándolo, olía a alcohol y suciedad. Se paró entre él y la mujer que estaba en el piso, llorando y estremeciéndose. El hombre se levantó e intentó atacarle con un cuchillo. Con facilidad le detuvo el brazo y se lo torció, y le propino un rodillazo en la cara.  
El hombre se cayó apretándose la nariz, y salió corriendo a trompicones. Kaneki recogió el cuchillo y lo examinó, con un encogimiento de hombros se lo guardó. Se dirigió a la mujer en el piso.

-Hey.

La mujer asomó la cara desde detrás de sus manos. Tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes y su cara estaba pálida y cubierta de suciedad.

-Y-yo…

-¿Estás herida?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, todavía sollozando.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

Ella asintió algo insegura, Kaneki le tendió la mano. Ella vaciló. Quizás tenía algo que ver con la máscara.

-No muerdo. _Hoy no._

Lentamente la tomó.

-Vamos, arriba.

Ella se tambaleó y Kaneki tuvo que sostenerla del codo, pero aun así sus piernas temblaban mucho, parecía que iba a caerse en cuanto la soltara.  
El la observó unos momentos y la dirigió hacia una pared del callejón, luego le dio la espalda y se puso en cuclillas

-Sube.

-P-pero…

-Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie por ti misma, sube y no discutas.

Sintió a la mujer subiendo en su espalda, afirmó sus piernas y se levantó.

-¿Bien allí arriba?

La sintió asentir en su nuca.

-Vamos a salir de aquí entonces.

Comenzó a caminar, la chica todavía sollozando en su espalda.

-¿Dónde está tu casa?

La mujer sollozó con más fuerza.

-Y-yo no t-tengo…

Kaneki se detuvo, intentando verla de reojo.

-¿Algún familiar?

-No…

-¿Alguna clase de refugio?

-N-no…

-Oh, bien.

Tendría que haberlo imaginado, la chica estaba sucia y harapienta.  
Comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Ahora tienes.

-¿Q-que?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Natasha…

-Pues tienes suerte Natasha, estábamos buscando una chica nueva, y me parece que cumples los requisitos para el puesto.

-¿Q-que?

-Bienvenida a Anteiku.

* * *

Agradezco cualquier comentario, pero como dije antes, si lo continuó será después de terminar alguna de mis otras historias, asi que está finalizado por ahora. Tengo la idea general en mi mente, si alguien quiere spoiler solo tiene que pedírmelo por inbox.


	4. La Acosadora

"¡Baila conmigo!"

Natasha se encontró repentinamente tirada hacia el centro de la pista de baile, apenas alcanzó a pasar su bandeja con copas a una compañera antes de encontrarse a sí misma apretada entre gente usando máscaras de un hombre muy blanco con pelo negro liso laceo, o de color con cabello negro rizado u alguna otra variedad de estas dos; y vestida con guantes, sombreros y trajes brillantes. No es que tuviera mucho de que hablar, ella misma llevaba un traje de dos piezas verde con lentejuelas.

Era la noche Michael Jackson

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó a su secuestrador, el infame Mukade, que fallidamente intentaba seguir los pasos de 'Thriller', mientras que miraba frenéticamente por sobre su hombro. Había cambiado su habitual máscara sonriente por una del joven Michael Jackson negro. Sus ojos, el derecho azul y el izquierdo rojo, la miraron con desesperación.

"Kat está borracha."

"Oh" fue todo lo que respondió mientras comenzaba a seguir los pasos. Era bien sabido que Katherine tenia ciertos sentimiento hacia el Rey ciempiés, y cuando se emborrachaba…

"¡Mukiiiii!, ¡¿por qué no me amaas?!"

Pasaba eso.

Se movieron un poco más lejos de los gritos de Kat. Mukade robó un sombrero rosado brillante a un bailarín demasiado emocionado como para notar algo, y se lo puso rápidamente, luego se sacó la chaqueta y la arrojó hacia un hombre cercano, que la atrapó extrañado.

"¡Un regalo, cliente frecuente!"

El hombre se encogió de hombros y se puso la chaqueta, después de todo, era de buena calidad.

Natasha levantó una ceja a su jefe y captor.

"No la subestimes." Se defendió él mientras examinaba su ropa, probablemente en busca de algo más de lo que deshacerse para así confundir a Katherine, aunque no es que se necesitase mucho, con lo borracha que estaba.

"¿Por qué simplemente no le dices que no la ves de esa forma?"

Ahora fue turno de él de levantar la ceja.

"Bien, mala idea."

Siguieron bailando un rato, al otro lado de la pista vieron a Kat dándole la vuelta al hombre que tenía la chaqueta de Mukade, para luego empujarlo con expresión de asco.

"¿Cómo estas de todas formas?, ¿te has adaptado bien?"

"Es agradable cuando no intentan tocarme el trasero."

El rio, nervioso.

"Si, lo siento por eso, tenemos reglas y damos advertencias seguidas, pero hay gente que simplemente no aprende. De todos modos, si tienes cualquier problema habla conmigo o alguno de los guardias, cualquiera estaría feliz de propinar golpizas merecidas"

"Lo tendré en mente." una pequeña sonrisa, que creyó conveniente en la situación, se formó en sus labios pintados de rojo cereza, o como ella solía llamarlo, rojo puta.

"Bien, creo que se fue a llorar el baño…" Mukade miró por sobre el hombro de Natasha, intentando divisar a su acosadora entre las decenas de cuerpos en movimiento, "…un placer bailar contigo, Natasha." Él le guiñó su ojo rojo, provocando que ella rodara los propios. "¡Reparte algunas copas, evita que te agarren el trasero, pasa una buena noche!" se despidió mientras se alejaba, y ella podía imaginar la sonrisa bajo la cara de Jackson.

Mientras Natasha se dirigía a la cocina en busca de nuevas bandejas de aperitivos y copas para repartir entre los clientes, pensó en lo que hasta ahora había reunido sobre él; su tendencia a acoger a gente necesitada, a proteger a sus empleadas y su disposición a siempre ayudar cuando fuera necesario, casi se sintió mal por embaucarlo de esta forma.

Casi.

El trabajo es trabajo, ¿no?

* * *

 **Así que si, esto continua. Habrán notado que cambié el formato por uno con el que me siento mas cómoda, volvería a los caps anteriores y lo haría también, pero soy perezosa. Como sea, esperemos que el próximo cap tarde menos de un año en venir :)**


End file.
